Not His To Take
by Lil Mexican
Summary: His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.
1. His Curse

**Not His To Take**

**Summary:**

**His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

I don't own anything. 

**After TLO**

He was known by many names. Monster, one's end or one in particular which most called him.

He was the one that takes what is given, what all people fear, eternal rival of life, he was death himself.

*Flashback*

His life was perfect, he had the best friends anyone could ask for, a beautiful girlfriend and a family. Percy Jackson had what most people would die for.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, a councilors meeting had been called in the big house.

"We have been invited to an Olympian party" Chiron started then continued.

"your parents wish for all o their children to attend" he finished. A buzz of excitement immediately filled the room.

"Does that include the minor gods" a girl about 14 spoke. She had brown hair and chocolate eyes. A daugher of Nike. Chiron nodded and the buzz rose.

"you must be in forma-" Chiron was cut off by a scream from Katie. She was looking past Chiron into the shadows of the room. Chiron quickly turned anround and grew pale.

Dyonsious, who had been listening boardly at the end of the table stood so fast his chair was knocked from behind him. He had also gone pale as he starred at the figure that emerged from the shadows.

It had gone absolutely quiet in the room. When the figure walked forward the floor boards creeked from the shift in weight. The atmosphere was thick with tension. The figure was a man about 6'2 he had a long black cloak, black jeans and nothing else. When he stepped into the light were he could be clearly seen, the demigods eyes widened in shock and fear.

He was a corpse

His bare feet were all bone, and they gleamed white. Only the tips of his ribs could be seen as the rest blended into the darkness. His neck had some skin, it was pale and scattered around. His face was completely normal just pale. His hood prevented the demigods from seeing his eyes. All the while, he was approaching the others. No-one spoke.

"who are you" Dyonsious asked. The man looked over at him and said nothing for a bit. When he did speak it was an ancient voice full of despair and hate.

"I am a being's end, I am Death, eternal rival of life." The demigods gasped while Chiron and Mr. D stiffened. Annabeth knew exactly who this was. Clarassie was ready for a fight and Percy was wondering how he was able to talk.

"Wht do you want here, you haven't shown yourself sense the birth of the Titans, why now" Dyonousis questioned stepping in-front of the demigods. As much as he hated them, the others would be knocking down hisfront door if he didn't try to protect them.

"My business is my own, as for why I'm here" he spoke his eyes slipping over to where a boy with black hair and green eyes sat.

"what do you want with him" Chiron asked nervously as he stood infront of Percy. Death didn't reply he just started walking forward.

"To your cabins now!" Dyonsious spoke in such a way it could not be ignored. The demigods immediately ran for the door. Just as Percy was about to get out, something cold and hard grabbed his ankle and threw him back.

When Percy looked up he saw Death towering over him.

"What do you want" Percy spoke forcing his voice not to shake. The man was about to speak but Chiron interrupted.

"You should not be here, you only kill those who have nothing else to live for" Death just continued to stare at Percy who was still on the floor, unable to move due to the fact that Death had pinned him down with his foot on his chest.

"He has nothing to live for" Death declared. What? Nothing to live for, he had every right to live. He had everything he had ever wanted. What else could give him a reason to live?

Death saw Percy's and Chiron's confused faces. Dyonousis had gone to Olympus to tell the others what had happened.

"You have everything one can dream of, man is a greedy selfish species, it will always want more. You on the other hand no longer have what drives others forward in life."

Understanding flooded Chiron's eyes.

"But I am not here to kill you Perseus, my immortal life has been a hard one, to take the burdens of whom I kill, all I wish for is a normal mortal life. One day you will understand why I did what is to come" He paused and crouched to come face to face with Percy.

"Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, I Death giver of eternal peace pass my duties on to you, to be the immortal ender of what is given by Life" As soon as he finished speaking he started to turn to dust, all that remained was his black cloak as he turned into nothing. Chiron was staring at Percy with wide eyes. Shock and sorrow mingled his expression.

Percy shakily stood and was immediately engulfed in dizziness. He stumbled a bit. His eyelids grew heavy as he took a final step then crumbled to the ground, darkness surrounding him.

Percy woke to light hitting his face.

Opening his eyes all he saw was white. Blinking a while his eyes adjusted. He was un the Olympian hospital, or Elysium. Olympus was more probable knowing Hades wouldn't have a solid gold cabinet filled with medicine. Looking around, Percy realized there was a man on the couch looking at the floor.

That man was Percy's father.

"Dad" Percy croaked out, trying to sit up. Poseidon's head snapped up. When he saw Percy trying to sit up he rushed forward and helped him.

"Dad, what happened" Percy muttered looking up to see Poseidon's sea-green eyes. Poseidon said nothing but squeezed his hand.

"Come the council needs a word with you" He paused.

"All will be explained there" he continued. Percy nodded and sat up. He had on his regular faded jeans and orange shirt. Thank the gods he wasn't in one of those ugly hospital gowns.

while walking Percy noticed something, he felt stronger, and for some reason saddened. Percy just shrugged it off. They then arrived at the doors of the throne room. Poseidon hesitated but soon pushed open the massive golden doors. Walking inside Percy noticed all the gods were there, including Hades. Poseidon and Percy walked over, all eyes on them. Poseidon then whent to his throne without another word.

Percy bowed to Zeus, then looked around nervously. Everyone looked as if someone had died. Hermes looked the worst with Aphrodite coming in second. Hermes had tears running down his cheeks as he silently sobbed, refusing to look up at Percy. Aphrodite was crying as well as she embraced Ares. The others had sorrow in their expressions but nothing more.

Now Percy was getting worried, what would make the gods act this way?

"Perseus do you know why your here" Athena spoke softly, breKing the silence. Percy shook his head. Hermes cried harder and Aphrodite let out a small sob. Poseidon looked like he would be next, about to break any moment.

"What happened" Percy whispered. Athena said nothing but it was Hades who spoke.

"when the universe was made Chaos made Life and Death. Brother and sister. Life always hated her brother, to took the life she gave, but it was necessary to keep the balance. Death loved his sister very much, for all Death kills he must take the hopes and dreams that were lost when he takes a life, their burdens. Over time he became angered by his sister, making him suffer by creating more life. He was a hateful man who controlled the fates of all that lives, even the immortals." Hades finished. Percy was confused.

"what does this have to do with me" he questioned. Poseidon gripped his throne soo hard it started cracking.

"He was tired of living a greif run life, so he gave the position to you Perseus, you are the immortal being that controls the end, you are the new Death." Percy's eyes widened in shock. Hades then stood.

"without you my domain would not exsist, you are the one I rule under that has greater power then Zeus" he finished. He then bowed, but he didn't look happy about it. He then stood and sat back down on his throne.

"Why me" Percy whispered falling to his knees.

"Because it could only be done with a being that defies his nature, think Perseus, humans are a greedy race, you are the opposite loyal and selfless." Athena spoke.

*End of Flashback*

And that was how it began, how he lost everything he cared for so much. Sighing Percy looked down at the man on the bed. He was old and frail about mid 90's. He was in the hospital of NYC. Reaching over with his hand he touched the man's forehead, taking his burdens.

Even though he was Death, even though it was his job to bring eternal peace, he didn't think it was right. As he took away the man's final breaths he couldn't help but think that they were not his to take.

** Wow that was sad... I was watching a scary movie...insidious. *shivers* anyway thanks for reading! Please review!R&R**


	2. Annabeth

**Not His To Take**

**Summary:**

**His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything**.

**After TLO**

Years have flown by ever sense that day. The world around him started to change, he no longer know anyone other then the gods.

400 years.

That's how long it's been. It hurt, to watch his friends' age and die. To be the one who had to take their lives. Like for Annabeth, he couldn't bare it. After that, not another soul left the living world for months. He was a mess. He couldn't look himself in the mirror anymore. His father had to urge him on.

The other gods pitied him. To have to kill the ones you love no matter how much you don't want to.

Now he understood. He understood why Death did this to him, because he himself couldn't take it anymore. Neither could Percy. But he didn't want anyone else to suffer this pain, better him then anyone else.

Looking down he saw a tombstone, the great architect of Olympus laid here in her final resting place. To forever wander Hades and Percy's mind.

*Flashback*

A woman was slowly rocking back and forth on an old worn chair. It creaked with every movement she made.

Her bony arms laid on the armrest. Her grey hair was tied back into a loose bun with stray strands curling around her face.

Her face was pale with a hint of red on her cheeks. Wrinkles wrapped around her delicate face as she looked ahead seeing nothing.

Her brilliant grey eyes regained focus as she stared up at the stormy sky.

"Hope you like your new home Zeus; take care of it for I fear I may not be around to see that you do just that." The old woman whispered into the sky. A rumble of thunder could be herd far off as the maiden closed her eyes.

Her thoughts trailed back to her lively years as a demigod daughter of Athena.

"Annabeth..." She heard a voice whispering. She knew that voice, she could never forget the way Fate tore them apart.

"Percy" The woman whispered as she opened her eyes.

She saw a boy about 19. Or was it a young man? His tan skin glistened even in the dark day. His jet black hair partially covered his eyes as he starred. His sea green orbs clashed into hers, they said so much. They had too much regret.

Annabeth smiled. A warm smile. She had indeed always loved this man, but like always, the Fates were cruel.

"I know what is to come Percy, and don't worry for I hold no anger. Only regret, I wish I had been with you when you needed me." She trailed off.

"I'm so sorry" Percy whispered. Shadows started forming around him ad his cloak draped over him. His long hood covered his face. The air around him shimmered and grew darker, yet there was a strong sense of peace.

Annabeth's eyes never once left Percy as he approached. He now stood in front of her. His face a few inches from hers. He raised his hand and drew her burdens that troubled her soul.

There was but one, not being with him. Blinking back tears he hesitantly moved forward.

"I always did love you Wise Girl." he murmured.

Closing her eyes, Annabeth felt his cold lips gently press agents hers. The light started to fade, her breathing slowed and the last thing she felt was the feel of Percy's hand on her cheek.

Percy moved away from the body of Annabeth Chase. Her spirit has left to join the world below. The sky thundered and rain started to fall. A gentle rain, Percy was thankful for it his tears. But it could not overcome the sounds of the boy's sobs.

*End Flashback*

Percy blinked as the moon arose. It's warm blue colour illuminated the night. He was indeed alone, no other love could ever be found as great as the one he shared with Annabeth.

No-one could replace the very woman he had to kill.

**Even I cried on that one...Damn my sad stories...It was raining over where I'm at so I guess that doesn't help the situation...sorry it's so short... I had writer's block but I wanted to put something up so my fans will be happy... The next chapter won't take ad long! Okay you gotta get un depressed now! Oh please review! The more you review the faster I update! Also I want to thank all my loyal fans for reading my stories! There is way too much to name like I was hoping for...but you know who you are! Thanks for reading!****R&R**

**Special thanks to Lord Orion Leonis Black for being my Beta!**


	3. Feared

**Not His To Take**

**Summary:**

**His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he ****must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything**.

**After TLO**

The night was dark; the street lights flickered as endless darkness wore on.

It's been a long time sense he's been there. Percy thought. The old building was to be demolished in the morning. The place where he and his mother had once resided lasted through years. He could now understand the gods, why they treat every mortal like there worthless.

If you get too close, if you get too attached, you have to live with the fact of knowing that they are going to die sooner or later. His mother had gone peacefully, she was not ashamed to still call him her son. Such a caring heart should have never faded.

There was to be a solstice meeting tomorrow, the gods would do what they always did, bicker. This time the only difference was that Percy was invited. It would be hard to concentrate. All the regrets of the dead were starting to pile up.

He could hear the voices of the deceased, begging him to fulfil what they did not. He wanted to, but he couldn't.

If he did that soul would vanish. To be forever lost.

The voices were in his mind always for he could not sleep. Not like he didn't want to. But there was no time for sleeping on such a busy 'job'.

Why do you think people die in their sleep? Because he's always about, never resting, never having peace.

But always suffering.

As the first peaks of light shone in the horizon Percy stood. He had been sitting in a park bench, watching his old house. Thinking of the wonderful memories.

The winter Breeze blew by and scattered newspapers across the streets. The Empire State building was no longer in its shining beauty. Instead it zoos cracked and worn. The smallest of the skyscrapers. The skyscrapers when so high in fact, it made Zeus uncomfortable. He would always blast the buildings that were too high for his liking.

Walking down the street Percy saw children getting ready for school. He always saw number above their heads.

It was how long they had to live.

Per y shook his head to rid the thought away. He needed a distraction. So he decided to get to Olympus early. He had grown close with the gods. Even Dionysus wasn't that bad when you get to know him. Sometimes...

The only good part about going up the elevator is that the speaker broke 40 years ago so no music was playing. I still wondered why they haven't fixed that yet. Then again he didn't really want it to be fixed. The elevator dings and the doors slide open.

Coming to Olympus made Percy sad. His eyes grew softer as he looked at the beautiful building and remembered who made it. The throne room out did a foot-ball stadium in height and width. The pillars were massive. Each one was a god with his or her hands raised above their head. That was actually what kept the roof up. The stairway leading up to the 'room' was marble and gold. Diamonds were incrusted on the sides to give it a shine.

The rest of Olympus was filled with Palaces that would put the size of Europe to shame. Honestly Percy didn't know how they all fit. The Palaces went down as far as the eyes can see. And that was only for the major gods.

A small smile formed on Percy's lips as he took in thee view. His Wise Girl did a wonderful job.

"Why do you cry Perseus?" Artemis voice sounded from behind him. He quickly spun around and whipped the tears away. He had been crying and he didn't even notice it. Why was that so?

He gave the goddess a weak smile.

"It's nothing..." He trailed off watching the sun slowly rise. Artemis hair lit up like a silver fire. Her eyes reflected her brother's rays making them look endless. Her silver dress glimmered as she slightly moved closer, looking Percy deep in the eyes.

Hers had a knowing look as she starred down at the man.

Loyal till death, and even beyond. How could one do such a thing? It by all means made a true man.

Artemis gave Percy a soft smile. In return, Percy gave her a grin. No effort needed. For the first time in years he felt a sense of peace. Artemis blushed slightly and quickly backed away. Starting to walk back to the direction of the throne room.

"Come, you don't want to be late.". Percy blinked in confusion but walked towards her. Why was she acting so strange?

On the way to the Throne room Percy lost sight of the maiden goddess for she was consumed in a large crowd of minor gods. Percy flinched, he hated crowded places.

As he approached all activity stopped. The Muses froze mid note and the other minor gods starred at him fearfully. As he continued to walk the gods and goddesses gave him more than enough space.

Fear was clear in their eyes as they stared at him. Giving him at least 2 yards of distance.

This was why Percy hated crowded spaces; they were all scared of him. Then again, he wouldn't blame them.

Percy now stood in front of the massive throne room doors. They were embroiled with pictures of the gods and the greatest heroes to eve live. Percy was there, right in the middle under Zeus. The Gods in the heavens the heroes on land.

Sighing, Percy swung open the massive doors. Light hit his face until all he could see was the shimmering gold aura of the Gods.

**Yay! That's the something chapter...(i 4got what chap.) i hope you guys enjoyed it! sorry it's so short, it was just a filler chapter... The fun stuff is going to start in the next chapter...(Hopefuly) also i made a community, so if you have any sad stories you want me to look at and possibly add just PM me. thank you soo much for reading and please review. you dont have to go all out, it could be a simple word! thanks again to all my wonderful fans! also i will get started on my other stories. im gonna do the forgotten demigod now..thanks for reading! P.S i have a poll at the top of my profile! Please vote! R&R!  
><strong>

**Special thanks to Lord Orion Leonis Black for being my Beta!**


	4. The One That Gives

**Not His To Take**

** Summary:**

** His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**If the whole chapter is I'm bold then I'm sorry, the iPod is acting retarded again. I will fix it shortly (like when I get a chance to go on the computer) NVM i fixed it...i hope**

** I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

The first thing Percy sensed was the tension in the room. When his eyes had adjusted he saw the gods sitting in their thrones, all wore a worried mask, their features slightly scared.

All but Zeus.

His eyes were a deep electric blue, he was mad. The room smelled like ozone and he was glaring directly at Percy. The black haired boy moved forward, eyeing Zeus as he went. Once he was in front of the King of Gods he simply nodded his head in greeting.

No, he did not bow. What was the point of bowing to someone you could easily kill?

"Perseus..." Zeus's voice rumbled throughout the throne room. It was strangely calm which made some gods shiver. They did not know what happened; when they arrived they saw Zeus fuming. Cursing out into the distance as he created endless storms.

"Yes Zeus, is there a reason you've brought me here? As you should know, I don't have any time to waste." Percy spoke back. A few gods flinched at his last sentence. Zeus narrowed his electric eyes. The air once more filled with the stench of Ozone.

"Do you question your summoning?" He retorted. Percy sighed; Zeus was as full of pride as ever.

"Why am I here?" Percy instead asked, ignoring the god's question. The god clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on the marble throne.

"Life wishes to speak with you..." Zeus trailed off. Was that why he was so mad? You got to be kidding me! What would life what with me anyways, I thought she hated Death.

"What does she want with Perseus?" Athena questioned voicing everyone's thoughts. On the other hand Percy was thinking of how 400 years, she still couldn't say his name right. Zeus shrugged, his navy blue suit slightly wrinkling.

"When do I meet her?" Percy asked.

"Now. Life!" Zeus bellowed. His voice echoed off the throne room walls, Percy slightly cringed at the pain in his ears. In the middle of the throne room a river of diamonds were falling. Every time they touched the ground, human limbs would slowly be made. Finally when the shower was completed, it revealed a 16 year old girl. Her hair was honey blond. Her skin had a deep tan and her clear blue eyes were filled with love.

Without a word she moved forward. She was staring at Percy like how Athena stares at a book. She wore light blue skinny jeans and a white shirt. She came to a stop directly one foot in front of Percy. She then closed her eyes and a wave of power consumed both of them as they suddenly changed into their true forms.

Masses of shadows swirled around Percy, the same for life, but hers were a blinding white. When the power died down Life was in a long cloak similar to Percy's, but her's was straight white. She still had her lively face and tan skin. Percy was the opposite. He was pale and his bones were clearly visible in the gaps of his pitch black cloak. Half his face was covered and his skin on his neck slowly grew less and less.

"Do you know why you are black and I am white?" She asked. Her voice was like a humming of a mocking bird. High but calming. Percy simply shook his head, still confused about why he had turned into this form.

"White is what all creatures see once they are given my gift." Her voice then grew bitter as she continued.

"And the dreadful, cold black is all a creature sees when you take something away." She finished now glaring at Percy. The gods were so quiet Percy almost forgot they were there. Now, it was hard to ignore them when they all sat forward eyes wide as they continued to hear the conversation.

"You, you are a monster. One not worthy of my gift yet you take it. You are not one to take a life away! You and my brother are monsters! Workers of the dark, how dare you take all of their lives! Even you can not deny the horrible deed you have done!" She screamed stepping forward so she was nose to nose with Percy. She then swiftly lifted her leg over, kicking Percy in the head and sent him flying into the Throne room doors. Even that did not stop his fall. He kept going until he crashed into the house of a minor god.

The good thing, Percy didn't feel the pain that was inflicted upon him. The bad news, he didn't feel anything. Slowly he stood, the marble chunks falling off of him as he staggered. Resting left hand on the side of the house, he looked up. His eyes were narrowed and he was panting, the air had been whipped from his lungs.

"What's wrong with you?" Percy screamed at the approaching girl as the minor gods hurried away. She blond smiled a cold grin, one that did not go with her features.

"I'm here to take what you have stolen, without you there will be no more mournful death. I'm here to take back what life is truly mine, yours."

** I think you guys know what's going to happen next chapter! Sorry, this was another partial filler. Hmm.. What made Zeus zoo mad? *pretends to think* hehehe you will all have to wait for the next chapter! If you want me to update faster then you MUST review! It doesn't take that long! Also thanks for reading and please vote on my Poll ( right now it seems as if you don't want me to make a new story) please review! R&R!**

**Special thanks to Lord Orion Leonis Black for being my Beta!**


	5. Just Might Be The End

**Not His To Take**

** Summary:**

** His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

** I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean what I have stolen?" Percy questioned as he glared at Life.<p>

"You are living now are you not?" Life continued as she stared down at the boy. Percy narrowed his eyes but nodded.

"That is mine. All life that I give is still mine and mine alone. You have taken my life, now I want it back." She spoke simply, as if she were asking for a pen from a fellow neighbor.

"If you give something then it isn't yours anymore." Percy protested as he stood.

"Enough talk." Life suddenly spoke and once again charged forward. But this time, Percy was ready. He side stepped and brought his fist out so it would catch her in the stomach. But then again he was never so lucky.

She moved just before Percy struck and instead spun around as she came behind Percy, she then stabbed downward as a gold and white dagger started to form in her tan hands.

Se hit. Yet Percy didn't flinch, he didn't even know he was hit. Life then jumped back and growled in frustration as she realized he was nothing but bone. She wouldn't be able to hit him if there was nothing to hit.

Percy slowly turned around. He was worried, but not for himself. No, but for the girl that was attacking him. He didn't want to hurt her. Even if she was trying to kill him.

He was about to open his mouth to speak when Life once again charged. This time, Percy was too unfocoused to react. The white and gold dagger sunk right in the middle of his forhead. Thick black blood trickled down his nose and onto the floor. Percy's eyes were opened in shock. His hood had fallen prior to the attack, but now Life and the gods knew why it was supposed to cover his eyes.

Lost souls floated around in them, they screamed and begged him to do what they left undone. Faces swirled around as Life continued to stare. As she did, her eyes slowly turned black. Her veins turning into darkness before being consumed by it. She then blinked and looked away. Her eyes changed back to normal as she unhanded the white tipped dagger.

For a moment, it felt as if all was right with the world. Nothing was lost. Death was gone.

But it was too soon to speak such a thought.

The earth suddenly became darker as if Apollo had been shot down from his chariot.

Percy was the epitome of the dark. His jaw was clenched and his hands were in fists. Dark shadows swirled around him as he slowly glared down at life. Somehow, he had changed.

There was an atmosphere of hate as he slowly raised his hand and gripped the dagger. Quickly he took out the dagger. It soon also turned black and turned into ashes.

Swiftly Percy sprung forward and grabbed the shocked Life by the throat. Her feet were lifted from the ground as her hands tried to remove Percy's from her throat.

"If you kill me, the world will wither and die." Life choked out as she stared at Death's unseeing eyes. The said man just grinned. The souls in his eyes screamed for escape.

"let's see about that"

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry this took forever. But i think i know days when i can update. either saturday or sunday (U.S time) i would really like to update like how i was before but high school is... well its high school.<strong>

**Thank you all my wonderful fans for being so patient and supportive! also i REALLY need a beta! please PM me if you would like to help. You would have to be able to be on the computer during the weekend and i have 8 other stories i'm currently working on...**

**Oh hey guys i'm sorry this chapter is soo short. i will be doing The Son of Chaos next. it WILL be longer! thx!**

**Warning these next lines will contain 'The Son of Neptune spoilers. do not read if you have oot read the whole book.**

**You guys remember when Percy made a vow to see Annabeth, no matter what it took? What if she wasn't on the boat?**

**A certain line popped up into my head. 'An oath to be kept with with the final breath'**

**hmm maybe annabeth isn't on that ship...maybe.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**R&R**


	6. Comfort

**Not His To Take**

** Summary:**

** His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

** I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

**Sorry I took soo long! Happy Thanks Giving! (And yay! Fanfiction likes me again!)**

* * *

><p>Life's bright blue eyes filled with panic as she felt Percy's hand grab her throat even tighter. Now she couldn't even breathe.<p>

"Percy! Perseus!" Zeus bellowed. The other gods were in a silent shock. Without even loosening his grip Percy turned around to face the god. His eyes still holding madness to them.

"Put her down, now!" Zeus commanded. Death grinned.

"Or what Zeus?" Percy asked in a taunting voice. Just as Zeus was about to reply Athena quickly spoke up.

"It's the burdens! Their anger and hate has made him like this! Perseus, snap out of it!" Athena screeched. Percy's' grin just got wider.

"What would Annabeth say about this?" Artemis asked taking a step forward. Percy froze. His hands unclenched and Life fell towards the hard floor. Percy didn't move, his arm was still raised.

"Annabeth..." He repeated. The souls that floated in his eyes drifted away until his eyes were completely black. He then blinked and let his arm drop. Looking down he saw a gasping Life in front of him.

He spun around to face the gods and saw that they were looking at him with fear or concern. Slowly Percy shook his head back and fourth. He took a step back. His face gained color and skin started forming. His cloak melted into the shadows until all that was left was a scared boy who stared at the gods with regret.

"She's right. I-I'm a monster." He whispered Poseidon stepped forward shaking his head.

"No Per-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Quickly, Percy spun on his heel and ran off. His hair was flying behind him, as he never looked back.

Poseidon clenched his fist but didn't move forward. Percy would want some time to himself. Poseidon turned towards Life who was now standing with narrowed eyes at the fleeing boy.

"Why did you have to come? Why couldn't you just stay away?" Poseidon demanded. Life shrugged and a sneer formed on her face.

"Because I wanted too. That's why." She finished looking defiantly at the god. Poseidon was trembling with rage. Yet he somehow managed to control himself. He gave Life one final glare before turning into mist and vanishing from sight.

Percy was running. His lungs screamed for air and his legs begged for rest. But he refused to give it. He knew, no matter what happened. He could never run away from himself, no matter how much he tried. Yet no matter how much he wanted to continue, he was slowing down. His legs burned and ached as he came to a stop.

His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he panted. The cool air that blew by didn't even help calm him.

"Perseus." A gentle hand landed on his shoulder. Slowly, he turned around and was shocked by what he found. Stormy grey eyes bore into his. Long blond locks curled around Annabeth's face as she looked at him with concern.

"Annabeth..." Percy whispered. Without a second thought he flung himself at her. He wrapped his tanned arms around her tightly, never wanting to let go. She smelled like the forest on the darkest night. She was tensed slightly but didn't move.

"Perseus." She spoke steadily, her voice wavering slightly. But it wasn't Annabeth's voice he heard. This voice was softer with a bit of an edge to it. Percy slowly pulled back; looking down he was meet with bright silver eyes, not stormy grey. Quickly he let go and backed away. Artemis long silver hair swayed slightly in the breeze as she stared sadly at the young man before her.

"I-I'm sorry Lady Artemis." Percy whispered without looking at her. His jaw was clenched slightly as he bore holes into the ground. How could he have so stupid? Annabeth was dead. He had killed her himself. Something he still regretted greatly. A soft sigh from Artemis captured Percy's attention. From the corner of his eye he glanced over at the moon goddess. She was looking at him with a pained expression. Her long, silver dress blew gently in the night breeze.

"You truly did love her, did you not?" Artemis soft voice echoed around the tall walls of the buildings. Percy shifted so he was now looking Artemis in the eye. His bright green orbs were haunted by suffering and death. Too much to see, even in his hundreds of years.

Finally, he spoke.

"Yeah Lady Artemis. I did." Percy whispered. Artemis wanted to comfort him. Probably the only man in history to ever be that upset over the loss of a young woman. Buy yet, she did not advance. She was a maiden goddess after all. Still, she wished she could at least provide the young man with comfort.

"Percy, you know, you're not a monster. You give souls rest they so long for. It may not seem like it, but you help people Perseus." Artemis whispered back. Percy stared at the moon goddess with eyes full of wonder. Hesitantly he took a step forward. His black hair swayed slightly from the movement. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the goddess and gave her a tight hug. Artemis made no attempt to move. Instead she just hugged his back as she made small circles on his back.

The goddess's shiny silver hair covered most of Percy's face and muffled his voice. But that didn't stop Artemis hearing him.

"Thank you, thank you Artemis. So much." Percy whispered as he hugged the goddess tighter.

What Artemis didn't notice was a small silver tear trailing down Percy's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! :D I really appreciate it! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review! It always helps to inspire an author! I LOVED all of your reviews! Oh, and sense you guys continue to beg me for more chapters in 'The Legend of Perseus Jackson' then I will make it a FULL STORY! Hurrah!<strong>

**Also, sorry for the crappy spelling and grammar! Fanfiction doesn't like me. My Beta can't get anything!**

**so I hope you guys are happy with that! (More work for me...But i love ya guys too much...(sadly))**

**Also for the people who read 'The Forgotten Demigod' Why do people assume Percy is dead? I didn't say that did I? (Dubble Checks) nope! I didn't! Just think about what you read... maybe be just snapped under the pressure and whent insane.. Or is it something else? hmmm... I'll let you guys think about that!**

**Oh and sorry it took so long to update! i was working on 3 stories at the same time!**

**Anyways...Yeah, I think that's it!**

**Please REVIEW! (Don't be lazzy!)**

**R&R! :D**


	7. Inner Demons

**Not His To Take**

** Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

** I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>Artemis' long silvery hair blew gently behind her as she rode across the sky. Her thoughts lingered on the raven haired boy that she recently left. He had apollogized with downcast eyes and clenched fists. Artemis suddenly had a bitter thought, maybe he was just like all other men thinking they were too great to stoop as low to apologise to a woman.<p>

Artemis narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip on the reins. She knew she shouldn't have tried to help the depressed boy. Maybe now he could see his game was ending. After all, Perseus Jackson was a man.

He was just like all others.

Percy's gaze lingered on the moon as it raced across the dark night sky. It seemed to be the only light that outshone in the darkness. Maybe it could be his light too. Letting his eyes wander away from the sky Percy realized he was near an ally that stretched to the second street; just in view of a coffee shop.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. It seemed more out of control then normal lately. A loud cough brought his attention back to the ally. He felt his powers seep out as a dark cloak surrounded him. His face paled and his eyes grew sad. A bony hand went to rest limply at his side. It was someone else's turn to meet their forever lingering fate. His feet moved him forward as his heart begged him to turn away, he had no choice. Artemis said he was had to, that it was for the best.

As the darkness of the ally folded around him his eyes adjusted for the conditions. Peering over the dumpster in the middle of the ally his heart clenched tightly. No matter what anyone said anymore, he would forever consider himself a monster after this. No matter if it was with good intentions or if it had to be done.

A small boy with light red hair sat curlled in on himself. He was shivering from the cold that Percy couldn't feel. A blanket was wrapped tightly around him, but it bunched in the middle of the boy. Making it so Percy was unseen as to not frighten the boy, he moved from behind the dumpster and peered closely into the boys arms and immediately clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

A small baby lay squirming in the older bays arms. He was pale and had a red nose with watery eyes.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok. We'll find some food in the morning. Just try and stay warm." Percy herd the boy speak through his chattering teeth. The red head gently squeezed the baby tighter. Percy couldn't move, he was frozen solid as if the cool air around him restrained him in place.

How could he kill them, boys so young? He couldn't. He didn't want too. Others before were old their lives and were happy with death. But what of them? A dripping noise caused Percy to look down. He looked just in time to see another tear fall onto the black, cracked concrete of the ever dark ally. Looking back up Percy saw straight into brown warm eyes.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked. Percy froze. How could the boy see him? "Are you an angel?" The boy continued. Percy felt anything but what the boy described, but he nodded anyway. Be wanted the boy to have some sense of peace.

"Are we going to go to heaven? We didn't do anything wrong, i just wanted my baby brother to grow up in a better place then I did. That's not wrong is it?" They boy asked curiously. Percy forced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, your going to heaven." His voice came out in a whisper, he couldn't bring himself to speak any louder. The boy grinned.

"I'm ready Mr. Angel, can you take us there now?" The boy asked excitedly. His deep, rich brown eyes were going to haunt Percy for the rest of his immortal life, but he refused to look away. It would be his punishment. A constant reminder of what he really was. Percy nodded. The boy looked down at his younger brother and spoke in a soothing voice.

"We're gonna be fine now. I told you things will get better." Percy bit back a sob that threatened to come. He would not make the boy worry. The boy looked back up and nodded with a smile on his face; he was ready. Slowly, Percy brought both his hands up, they were trembling slightly. He put a bony hand on the baby's forehead and his breathing slowed. With his left he did the same to the watching boy. A hand was touched to his cheek lightly, the boy's eyes drooped and dulled, only some light remained while his baby brother stilled.

"I thought you were going to help us Mr. Angel..." The boy trailed off as his eyes dulled completely, the eyes that Percy refused to look away from. His hands were now trembling hard as they lingered on the boy's cheek and the baby's head. A sob echoed throughout the ally. Percy froze as the sound left his mouth, it was him. He did it. Percy gently cradled both boys in his arms, his tears dropping onto the children's cheeks as he sobbed.

Monster, monster, monster. He repeated as he cried into the boys hair.

He would forever be a monster.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sad now... sorry it's short sorry it's a filler.<strong>

**spelling/grammar=sorry**

**please tell me what you think and what level of sadness you are currenly in (1-5) i'm at a good 6...(my fav. number)**

**so yeah review if you want me to update another story on my birthday.. (sunday) yay me! as you can see there was no song today... just rain.**

**remember to review!**

**R&R!**


	8. From The Depths Of Hell

**Not His To Take**

** Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

** I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p><strong>*Previous chapter*<strong>

"I thought you were going to help us Mr. Angel..." The boy trailed off as his eyes dulled completely, the eyes that Percy refused to look away from. His hands were now trembling hard as they lingered on the boy's cheek and the baby's head. A sob echoed throughout the ally. Percy froze as the sound left his mouth, it was him. He did it. Percy gently cradled both boys in his arms, his tears dropping onto the children's cheeks as he sobbed.

Monster, monster, monster. He repeated as he cried into the boys hair.

He would forever be a monster.

***New Chpter!***

The cold, hard asphalt under Percy grinded agenst his cheeks. The two cold bodies that he held were frozen stiff and lifeless. Even then he refused to let the two boys go. The older boy still held his younger baby brother close to himself. Limp locks of light red hair covered his eyes and a soft tint of blue was forming on the edges of his face. The very same face that Percy looked at all night.

Gentle fingers suddenly stroked his face, his dull green eyes trailed up to see Hermes looking down sadly at him. The other god's hair ruffled slightly in the breeze while his hands removed stands of black hair from Percy's face.

"Come on Percy, it's time to go." the god whispered. Percy looked back down at the lifeless boy in front of him and closed his eyes. Instead of moving he just buried himself deeper into the body next to him hoping the god would go away. A sigh from above was the only warning Percy had before he found himself being lifted off the floor. He tried to grab holds of the body that slipped from his grasp but another tan hand prevented him from doing so.

"No Percy, leave them. We can't do anything for them." The voice was warmer and had a softness that one could compare to a flowing piano.

"Apollo grab him for a sec." Hermes murmured. A new set of arms gently took Percy and rocked him.

"It's all right now Percy, sleep." Apollo soon began humming, his deep voice sending relaxing vibrations through his chest. Within seconds Percy was asleep.

"What are we going to do?" Apollo asked looking up from the sleeping demigod.

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore." Hermes' defeated voice echoed softly throughout the dark ally.

"He didn't want to do it. . ." A new slightly higher voice whispered. Hermes' and Apollo's heads snapped up at the source of the voice. Just as they looked up they saw bright blue eyes disappearing in a flash of white. Hermes furrowed his brows in deep thought while Apollo was left slack jawed.

"That was. . . " he trailed off. Hermes suddenly understood and his eyes widened slightly.

"Come on, we need to get to Olympus." The two gods quickly left in a flash of gold leaving behind the two little bodies that would remain in the dark ally while their souls wondered Elysium in uncontained joy.

[:I am a page break! fear me!:]

"Excuse me Mr." Hades looked up from the book he was reading but saw no one. Shrugging it off he was about to read again when the voice spoke once more.

"D-down here." This time Hades looked down rather then straight across and found a young boy with light red hair at the foot of his throne. Raising an eyebrow in question the god urged him on.

"Well, me and my baby brother wondered if you would say thank you from us to Mr. Angel." The young boys wide innocent eyes pleaded for him to do so. How could he not with such a look?

"What did Mr. Angel look like?" Hades asked in a soft tone. The boy immediately brightened and spoke rapidly.

"He was tall and had black hair. I think he was wearing a black dress, oh and he was pale with bright green eyes!" The boy exclaimed. Then with a more crest fallen look he continued.

"But he looked so sad. . ." The boy trailed off. Hades smiled sadly and nodded to the boy.

"I'll tell him. Now go along, go play somewhere." The little boy hugged the god's leg (to the best of his ability due to Hades being 15 feet tall) and sped out through the massive throne room doors.

**Sorry it took a while, I got grounded.**

**sorry it's short, it's a filler.**

**sorr for the grammar and spelling. hopfuly there are not that many errors.**

**please review!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! :D**


	9. Truly A Fool?

**Not His To Take**

**Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p><strong>*Previous chapter*<strong>

"What did Mr. Angel look like?" Hades asked in a soft tone. The boy immediately brightened and spoke rapidly.

"He was tall and had black hair. I think he was wearing a black dress, oh and he was pale with bright green eyes!" The boy exclaimed. Then with a more crest fallen look he continued.

"But he looked so sad. . ." The boy trailed off. Hades smiled sadly and nodded to the boy.

"I'll tell him. Now go along, go play somewhere." The little boy hugged the god's leg (to the best of his ability due to Hades being 15 feet tall) and sped out through the massive throne room doors.

* * *

><p><strong>**New Chapter**<strong>

Apollo and Hermes flashed into the throne room. Apollo still held a sleeping Percy inhis arms.

"What happened?" Zeus asked raising an eyebrow. He was the only god that was in the throne room. Hermes sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think you know Zeus." Zeus gave a long sigh and turned away from Hermes.

"I told you, he can't do this anymore! It's killing him! He's not the same boy he used to be!"

"Your right!" Zeus snapped. "He isn't the same! He knows how cruel the world could be. He chooses to try and deny it!" Zeus gave Hermes a furious glare. He then looked down at Percy and his electric blue eyes softened.

"Trust me Hermes, I know. I know how you feel." Zeus murmured. Footsteps echoed around the throne room but no one was moving. Zeus looked in the direction from where they came from and saw a teenager. Her bright blond hair framed her face and her blue eyes stared at Zeus. She glanced at Percy and spoke.

"Leave us Zeus. You as well Hermes, Apollo." Her tone was neutral. Zeus narrowed his eyes.

"Why should I leave? This is my domain." He growled out. Life's eyes flashed with anger and she glared at Zeus.

"Have you forgotten who is in charge here Zeus? Compared to me you are a mere child in my way. Do as I say or I will punish you, just like a child should be punished" She spat. Zeus gritted his teeth in anger. His eyes flashed but he said nothing more. He stood and walked out the room motioning for the two other gods to do the same. Apollo hesitated and looked at Percy in his arms. He didn't want to just leave him there.

"Come on Apollo." Hermes whispered.

"But what about Percy?" The sun god questioned.

"I'll take him." Life spoke while approaching them. Hermes narrowed his eyes and Apollo took a step back.

"Uhm. I think he will be too much for you to carry." Hermes tried to come up with an excuse. Life smiled sickly sweet and she soon started to age until she was mid-thirties. She was half a foot taller and she was now the same size as Apollo. She extended her hands and spoke once more.

"Give. Him. To. Me" She spoke slowly and her tone dared them to refuse her. With much hesitation Apollo approached her and handed over Percy's sleeping body.

"Good." She whispered. "Now leave." Hermes grabbed Apollo by the arm and lead him away. With a final glance back they both left.  
>Life looked at the sleeping boy in her arms and her eyes filled with sadness. She gently touched his cheek and she felt a jab of emotions course through her. Hate, regret, helplessness, sorrow, agony. She closed her eyes, he hated himself so much. He shouldn't have gone through all that. He was practically a baby. Life sighed. How could have she been so stupid? She saw what happened in the alley. He clearly hated what he was doing.<p>

The boy in her arms shifted and when Life opened her eyes sea green orbs stared at her. They widened in realization as he figured out who she was. He shifted his gaze away from her but spoke softly.

"Please put me down." He murmured. Life frowned slightly, but instead of putting him down she began to rock him back and forth. Percy scowled and tried to wiggle his way out without making her mad.

"I'm over 400 hundred years old, don't teat me like a baby!" Percy protested. Life went still and looked down at him.

"My brother and I were some of the first beings Chaos made. That was a long time ago, I'm very old you know. So to me, you being 400 years old is like looking at a new born baby. Even Zeus is a child compared to me." She finished. Percy let out a defeated sigh.

"Why are you here, I thought you hated me." He mumbled.

"I don't hate you, I hate what you do. I know you do too," she whispered. Her bright blue eyes softened when Percy flinched at the statement.

"Death would be better then this. Perseus, do you wish to die?" Percy didn't say anything for a while. He just stared at the wall. Finally, he nodded.

"I know I shouldn't. My dad would be devastated, Hermes, Apollo. . . How could I do that to them?" He asked.

"They will move on Perseus, but you will suffer forever. Do you wish for that?" She pressed. Percy shook his head.

"No, I don't. I hate living this long, I hate what I'm doing. But if I didn't, how would people feel? After a while they will also wish for death, wouldn't they?" Percy questioned locking gazes with Life. Her eyes went wide as realization struck her. She always thought death was never needed, never wanted. Now she knew, she had turned a blind eye to it for centuries.

She came here to give the boy peace. Now she knew she couldn't. The entire world would fall out of balance is she did. She criticized her brother left and right, now that she understood, he was gone.

"Don't cry." Percy whispered. Life laughed bitterly.

"I'm a fool Perseus Jackson. I deserve no sympathy from you," With that said Life placed Percy on Zeus' throne (the one she 'borrowed' for a bit) and stood.

Without another word she turned into a blinding, white light and was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks soo much for reading! please review! i want to thank all my wonderful fans for helping me along the way. I think my grammar inproved ever sense I started and i'm really grateful for all your help. Including by awesome beta! thanks everyone so much! *hugs*<strong>

**please review!**


	10. A second chance

**Not His To Take**

**Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>Percy was left staring at the spot where Life had left. His eyes were downcast as he sat upon Zeus' throne. Peeking over the edge of throne Percy sighed. It was at least 8 feet from the ground. A frown appeared on Percy's face. He didn't exactly feel like breaking a bone today.<p>

"Need help?" A voice called out. Percy looked up and saw Hermes looking up at him.

"You should get off before Zeus comes back." He continued. Percy nodded and Hermes flew up with his winged shoes. Percy grasped the god's hand and he was slowly set on the floor. Once they were settled Hermes spoke.

"So, what did she want?" He asked while looking Percy in the eye, his face suddenly serious. Percy looked away from Hermes. His eyes trailing off to where she had last stood.

"She just wanted to talk." Percy whispered. As Percy started out into space he didn't see Hermes narrow his eyes slightly.

"Where's Apollo?" Percy asked snapping back into reality.

"Same old, same old. His job." The twinkle in Hermes' eyes returned and his mischievous smile grew. The throne room doors opened with a bang causing the two inside to jump.

"Damn it Athena! I don't want to hear about this!" Zeus bellowed. Athena's grey eyes held an edge to them as she stared at Zeus. Just as she was about to open her mouth, he cut her off.

"I said enough!" He screamed. Lightning flashed in the distance and the sky became a deep black.

"But we must do something now!" She pressed raising her voice.

"Damn it Athena!" Zeus' bolt appeared in his hand and Athena took a cautious step back.

"But Zeus-" She was cut off. Zeus threw his bolt at the goddess of wisdom and she ducked just in the nick of time. The bolt flew into the sky and all of New York was lit. The lightning branched off into different directions of the sky. At once, the city below went out. The massive black out covered most of the state.

Just then Percy felt as If he had been punched in the gut. His eyes widened and he gave a gasp of surprise. Hermes was next to him in an instant wondering what was wrong. An explosion came from the city below. Athena looked over the edge and her eyes went wide.

"Perseus, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen!" Percy said nothing, he just gritted his teeth and went to the edge of Olympus. Looking down he saw a fireball consume miles of the city. Hermes gasped beside him. He waved his hand and a TV appeared out of thin air. A blond news reporter stood in the middle of gusting winds and fire.

"-ere seems to be an explosion! We are getting reports that one plane was shot down by a massive stick of lightning. Another one got hit as well and is struggling to land!" Hermes and Zeus were staring at the screen in horror.

"What have you done?" Hermes whispered as he looked at Zeus.

"Perseus-" Zeus looked up from the screen only to find out that the demigod son of Poseidon was already gone.

"We're torturing him, aren't we?" Athena whispered refusing to look away from the crash below.

Panicked screams could be herd from every direction. Mortals clung to their seats as if it were for their life. It was. Percy stood in the dark hallway of the plane. His eyes were sorrow filled as he stared at the people on the falling plane. Percy stared at his bony hands and clenched his fists.

His hood was drown up and his cloak melted away from the shadows. He now stood visible to everyone. The few who spotted him grew panicked. Tears weld in a woman's eyes as she stared at him.

"Please! No, no! I have children! They need me!" She begged. Percy clenched his jaw but said nothing. The other passengers had herd her shout and were now looking at Percy with fear filled eyes.

"Who-who are you?" A young woman asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry," Percy whispered.

"You'll be happy someday." He finished while completely ignoring her question.

Percy took a step forward and the others took a step back.

"You are Death, are you not?" An old man spoke up as he stood trying to keep his balance on the shaking plane. Percy gave a slight nod of his head and a few passengers flinched while some sobbed in realization.

"My mother told me about it. The place in the sky. The city of gold." The old man looked up to meet Percy's gaze. "She knew the architect who designed it after all." Percy jolted and his eyes grew wide. He couldn't possibly be talking about. . . The old man smiled.

"I knew she wouldn't lie. She left behind story books for everyone to listen to, but I was the only one who thought it was real. I knew it was." He continued.

"Do what you must I say. I don't think you have a choice." The old man finished.

The sound of static filled the plane and a voice spoke through the speakers in the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you all know what is going to happen. I can't keep the plane in the air any longer. It was a pleasure to have my last flight with a group such as yourselves." The speaker cut off and the plane suddenly dropped. People were lifted into the air as they fell straight down from 30,000 feet. Percy looked at the ground and refused to look up. He felt himself draw in all their worries, their hopes.

He let out a shaky breath. Just as he was about to lure them to sleep, to make it as painless as possible, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Percy froze, his eyes widened and a voice spoke into his ear.

"They will be considered some of the luckiest people. They will get a second chance. Let's hope all those hopes you took will be fulfilled when you meet them again."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all my wonderful fans who reviewed! I love you all so much!<strong>

**I got this idea from a reviewer, I couldn't find her review, so if you gave me this idea tell me so i could give you credit for it!**

**Thank you my awesome beta!**

**What do you think Zeus and athena were arguing about...?**

**Please review!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW (Don't be lazy!)**


	11. No Need For Goodbyes

**Not His To Take**

**Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>The plane was spiralling down in a nose dive. The passengers inside gripped the seats tightly and shut their eyes. Percy glanced over to the girl with bright blue eyes. She wore a sad smile and glanced around.<p>

"3," She whispered.

"2," Percy swallowed as the ground approached. He extended his senses outward and felt their lives, so delicately balanced.

"1." Percy tipped the scale. Their life lines withered. Fire erupted from all sides and chunks of metal flew. Life grasped Percy's hand and when he blinked he was looking at the crash site. No one looked at him so he assumed he must be unseen once more. The wings of the plane were ripped off. The cock pit was ripped into shreds as if it were made of paper instead of solid steel. The road that it had landed on was destroyed.

A long gash ran through the earth and fire spewed from all directions. Sirens could be herd coming from all directions. Police forced back some curious mortals and paramedics soon arrived. The noise made Percy's ears ring and and everything just seemed all the more real. The black haired boy looked away from the wreckage and clenched his fist. A hand on his shoulder made him look up.

Life's eyes shimmered and she glanced back at the plane. The fire was soon under control, the fire department worked swiftly. Then something strange happened. It felt as if something was being taken away from the son of Poseidon. He felt lighter and the sad scowl disappeared from his face.

"Look," Was all Life said. As he did, Percy saw a hand feel it's way to the edge of the plane door.

"H-help," was yelled. Percy's eyes grew wide as more and more moans of help came from the plane.

"Perseus, this is their second chance at life. In hopes that they appreciate everything. I cannot change my past but I hope I can make a better future, if you would help me." Life glanced over at Percy.

"We are one in the same. That's why I had a brother and he a sister. Always equal." Life glanced back to the crash site, paramedics were rushing around trying to tend to everyone. In a lower voice she continued.

"I was just too naive to notice it before. . ." She muttered to herself. She didn't realize Percy had herd her.

"W-why are you here? Why did you help?" Percy asked with slight curiosity. Life gave a soft laugh and turned around and began walking away.

"Remember, we are the same. Neither stronger then the other. And, it's what I chose to do. I have no rulers besides Chaos himself. The same for you, do as you see fit. This is the brighter path I chose." She called over her shoulder disappearing into the crowd.

A small smile graced Percy's lips as he watched her go. She no longer had that rough edge that seemed to emit from her. Now her aurora felt more welcoming but more grief filled.

"Shit Percy, don't just flash off anywhere like that!" Apollo spoke from behind Percy. Said boy looked up just in time to be crushed by a hug from the sun god.

"Gods Apollo, if you hug him any tighter he won't be able to breath." Hermes commented as he approached the struggling son of Poseidon. Apollo frowned slightly and reliesed the boy. Percy immediately sucked in a mouthful of air and glared at Apollo who had his hands up in surrender.

"Woops," He mumbled out. Hermes rolled his eyes and ruffled Percy's hair. He glanced over at the crash and winced slightly. As he looked back down he saw Percy wasn't as upset as he thought he would be.

"So, what happened?" Hermes asked in a quiet voice. He felt Apollo stiffen beside him.

"Nothing" Percy mumbled. There was a slight smile on his face and Hermes looked at him with confusion but didn't say a thing. Embers of fire drifted in the wind. It was out for the most part, only specks remained. Sea green eyes stared as people were carried away. The old man that Percy had seen on the plane was looking at him as he was put into the back of an ambulance. Their eyes connected and made out the words he mouthed out.

'Thank gods' The old man smiled slightly. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Percy tore his gaze away and looked at Hermes instead.

"What happened in Olympus?" He questioned. Hermes' and Apollo's faces grew serious.

"Athena figured something out that she wasn't supposed too." Hermes paused and glanced at Apollo who nodded slightly and flashed away.

"Some minor gods are trying to overthrow Zeus."

* * *

><p><strong>so I hope you guys liked it. sorry for the wait. At first I didn't get much reviews, then I came back and checked...<strong>

**so yeah. Not my best chapter, so sorry. I still hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**thanks to my awesome beta!**

**so, tell me what you think!**

**Please review!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW (Don't be lazy!)**


	12. A Message

**Not His To Take**

**Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>Apollo appeared in the throne room of Olympus in a flash of light. His blue eyes scanned over his surroundings before he made any attempt to move. A small sigh of relief escaped him when he realized Athena and Zeus were no where to be seen. 'Thank gods' he thought. In all honesty, he wasn't in the mood for dealing with their arguing. The sun god briskly made his way over to the large double doors of the throne room and swung them open preparing for the worst. He didn't really know why he mentally prepared himself. He didn't really know what to expect. When Apollo swung the doors open the sight made his bright blue eyes to go wide.<p>

He certainly wasn't expecting that.

* * *

><p>"What does that have to do with me?" Percy asked abruptly. Hermes furrowed his brows.<p>

"Didn't you hear me? The minor gods are plotting to over throw Zeus! We don't know which ones though..." Hermes trailed off.

"I herd you right Hermes, but what does it have to do with _me_? What can I do about it?" Percy questioned tyring to get the god to see his point.

"Can't you help us? Like all those other times Perseus?" Percy sighed, the messenger god was oblivious to one thing.

"I would have helped you guys long ago. But right now I can't. I'm not a demigod anymore, you have to stick up for yourselves this time." Realization dawned on Hermes, but that didn't mean he had to like it. A bitter thought soon came across Hermes' mind and he sneered down at the boy.

"So you would have preferred our children to die instead! Just so you can go ahead and kill them!" Hermes shouted and Percy recoiled as if he had been slapped across the face.

"You helped us back then. Why not now? They're just kids! They should be enjoying their childhood! Not fighting a possible war that you can take care of easily instead of sitting back and doing nothing!" Hermes finished. Percy's eyes blazed in anger and his teeth bared.

"What do you mean I sat back and did nothing!" Percy snapped. "I lost everyone I loved so I could help you guys out! I gave up my childhood and instead went on your stupid quests! My mother almost got killed because Ares wanted to play hide and fucking seek!" Hermes snarled as Percy yelled at him.

"Don't you remember who really did kill her! Your own _Mother_! If you ask me you don't deserve to live!" Percy froze as soon as the words escaped Hermes' lips. Dull green eyes looked up at the messenger god to see him cooling off from his anger.

"If that's what you really think of me then fine. I guess I kill people just because I feel like it." Percy paused and glared right at Hermes who's eyes had almost fully cleared from his anger. Anger that was being replaced by panic. "If you ever get in my way I will kill you. It's what I do right?" With that said Percy walked off into a nearby ally and flashed away in swirls of black.

Hermes was left dumbfound as he stared where Percy had once stood. His anger had gotten the better of him. This time he _really_ screwed up. He said something he shouldn't have and now he didn't entirely know if things between the two were ever going to be the same. All he knew was that it was going to take one hell of a long time.

* * *

><p>The black, polluted river in front of him churned angrily as the water continued to flow. Percy sat at the edge of the River Styx with his arms wrapped around his knees. He held on to himself tightly as he stared at the lost hopes and dreams of the dead. It splashed around violently and Percy couldn't look away. He wondered if that was happening to himself. It certainly felt like it. His heart clenched tightly and his breath came in uneven pants. It didn't seem like he could hold himself together anymore.<p>

"I have a message for you Perseus." Hades' deep voice rumbled out behind the said boy. Percy shook his head indicating that he didn't want to listen. He couldn't be told anymore stressful news. Hades frowned slightly from where he stood. Something was certainly wrong. The boy usually held himself together better. He never let anyone see his weakness.

"...Should I just die?" Percy asked. His gaze never leaving the river. Hades flinched slightly and pursed his lips.

"What makes you say that?" He questioned.

"Hermes said I should..." Percy trailed off. Hades froze. Hermes? Their idiotic Hermes?" That couldn't possibly be true.

"I'm starting to think it's a good idea." Percy whispered out while successfully managing to hold back a sob. _Tell him now!_ A voice inside Hades' head spoke.

"If you died, then how would I be able to tell you about the little boys that died?" Percy froze and slowly turned his head to look at the death god.

"What?"

The little boy with red hair managed to sneak inside my throne room. He wanted to tell you that he said thank you. He and his brother are playing in the fields of Elysium as we speak." Hades finished. Percy quickly looked away from the god and buried his face in his knees. Tears spilled from his eyes and a small smile appeared across Percy's face.

"Thank you Hades," He mumbled. "I really needed to hear that."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg I'm freakn tired! I'm so sorry for the crappy filler chap. Sorry for all the errors you guys. I tried to reread it and all but my head kept getting attracted to my keyboard.<strong>

**I'm so tired but I wanted to post this as a thanks to all those people that reviewed. You all made my day.**

**Now, please review again!**

**I loved it. Have questions? PM me. Don't have an account? You know where to email me. (e-mail address should be in prior chaps, too tired to figure out which one).**

**REVIEW!**


	13. From Death And Beyond

**Not His To Take**

**Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>Five demigods were kneeling before Zeus and Athena. Apollo had opened the throne room doors to head outside and saw The two gods in a whispered argument. The sun god narrowed his eyes, none of his children were there which could be good or bad.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice cutting through their conversation. Athena glanced at him and then at Zeus. The king of the gods had his lips in a thine line and his eyes narrowed.

"These are the five best demigods at camp half-blood. We're getting ready, in case there is another war. They will command the rest of the h-"

"Hold on," Apollo interrupted. "There might not even be a war. The minor gods always tried to dethrone Zeus before. What makes this so different?" He questioned ignoring the glare he received from the goddess.

"The difference," she stated. "Is that whoever this is, they're managing to convince others to help. Not just a few either." Stormy grey eyes bore into Apollo who had at one point bitten his lip to stop himself from interrupting again. He nodded slowly and instead chose to look at Zeus who had not moved the entire time. He wore his usual suit and boring hair cut. Apollo sighed and glanced over at the five demigods. Their postures were stiff and they had their eyes glued to the ground in front of them. The sun god scoffed, he thought teenagers were supposed to be rebellious.

A grin spread across his face when he thought about the 21st century. Back in the days, those kids gave the gods a run for their money. Percy certainly did. Athena was gazing at Apollo with a raised eyebrow.

"Why so happy all of a sudden?" She questioned. Apollo's grin grew wider.

"Remember back in the 21st century when kids didn't have sticks up their asses? They had full mobility!" The god chirped. Athena's lips twitched, she rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

"A-Apollo." the gods eyes looked over at the sound of the voice. Hermes stood next to the throne room doors, his frame shaking as he tightly gripped the door.

"Hermes, what's wrong?" Zeus asked as he furrowed his brows. The messenger god swallowed audibly and clenched his teeth. his brown hair was flopped to one side and his eyes showed his age.

"I messed up..." He trailed off as he locked eyes with Apollo. He refused to look at the other two gods that bore holes into him. Apollo always understood.

"Percy and I, we-" Hermes sighed. "I don't know how-" The god clenched his brown eyes shut and looked away.

"Hermes," Apollo's voice was stern. "what happened?" Hermes glanced around nervously and shakily spoke.

"I said some things, a-and I got into a fight with Perseus." He mumbled out. A frown appeared on Apollo's face. Athena noted the lack of the nick name and mentally cursed. She was counting on the former demigod's help.

"What did you tell him?" Zeus rumbled out. They held their breath as they waited for the god to respond. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His eyes saddened and his fists clenched.

"Monster, I called him a monster." Apollo was frozen. Fury slowly took over his emotions.

"How could you do that! Don't you know how hard we tried to convince him he wasn't! It took years. Years!" the sun god sucked in a breath. His bright blue eyes were furious as he glared down the god.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I was mad an-"

"Maybe that's how you really feel!" Apollo interrupted. "You were mad and you talked without thinking! Usually when one does that they tell the truth.!" The furious sun god spat.

"But I didn't mean it! I don't think he's a monster!" Hermes argued, his rage building up.

"Fine then! Tell me, look into my eyes and tell me you don't think he's a monster!" Apollo challenged. Brown and blue eyes locked and Hermes breathed out in a clear tone.

"I Don't think Percy is a monster." He stated. His eyes were confident and he was sure of what he said.

"You're lying." Apollo whispered. The sun god looked away and ran a hand through his blond locks.

"I'm the god of truth, remember." He looked back at the stunned god. "Somewhere deep inside, you feel that way." Without another word the god turned around and left. His back disappearing from view as he turned a corner.

"That can't be true..." Hermes trailed off. he glanced over at Athena and Zeus who refused to meet his gaze.

"M-mom. Who are you talking about?" The demigod's voice brought the gods back to reality as they realized they had the entire conversation in front of them. Athena stared at her daughter sadly. The demigod's grey eyes held curiosity.

"Someone who helped us long ago. Someone who gave up everything for our sakes." She muttered.

"Maybe he or she could help us again. If they helped you before they must have experience." The brown haired demigod pressed. Athena shook her head sadly.

"The way things are now, it doesn't seem possible." The brown haired girl looked down in thought for a moment before her eyes hardened in resolve.

"But seaweed brain is to kind and pretty dumb not to help." Hermes froze as his head snapped up to look at the girl.

"How do you know that name?" He questioned with wide eyes. everyone else was now looking at the girl as she stood from her kneeling position.

"I'm trying to get into the Ises of The Blessed. Although, rebirth came faster then I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Guess who? Please review! sorry for not updating for a bit.<strong>

**My beta is on vaca sorry.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :D**

**Review!**


	14. The Reborn Demigod

**Not His To Take**

**Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything. **

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. It couldn't possibly be you." Zeus breathed out. Athena stood next to him with wide eyes. The words were stuck in her throat.<p>

"How? How are you here? You shouldn't have your memories!" Athena spoke out just above a whisper.

"Before my death I was a daughter of Athena. I thought all this through. Now, I am once again the daughter of Athena and my knowledge can help in the up coming war." The brown haired demigod finished. She was short, Apollo noticed as he studied her. She still had the same gray eyes though, they held knowledge of countless years. Her hair was no longer a honey blond but the exact opposite. A deep black.

"How are you able to remember your past life?" Zeus asked the question on everyone's mind. A smirk crept on the girl's face as she locked eyes with the king of the gods.

"I struck a bargain with Hades. I will be reborn, and in my time of need I will remember. I was never dipped in the Lethe. Hades himself held my memories." Annabeth finished. Zeus narrowed his eyes but nodded in acceptance. Athena on the other hand was sharper then the other two.

"Hades wouldn't give you that deal unless he got something in return. What was his end of the deal?" Athena questioned with firm eyes. A smile played along Annabeth's lips as she gazed at her mother. A chime of laughter escaped her as she spoke.

"Even after hundreds of years, I still cannot keep anything from you mother." The reborn demigod's eyes suddenly lowered. A small smile was still at her lips.

"I help the world, he lives. You all do, but I die by the age of 18. Hades would also like help in remaking his palace." Annabeth spoke with a firm voice. She was sure of her choice. She had already lived long enough. The wisdom goddesses eyes grew saddened but held the slight shine of pride. Her daughter was to be a hero once more. Athena nodded sternly and looked over at Zeus.

"We now have another gain. But it's not enough, not without Perseus." Athena's steely gaze drifted towards the messenger god. Accusing eyes bore into him as he refused to look at her.

"Without him, it will be a close one." She then turned around to gaze at her daughter.

"If you believe Perseus can still fight with us then I bid you well. Look for him and try to at least convince him, if you can." Annabeth let a small smile appear on her face as she nodded. Her gaze fell on Hermes, the god was staring at the floor.

"Where did he go?" He voice was flat as she spoke. Hermes flinched slightly, knowing he deserved it.

"I-I don't know." He muttered out while fiddling with the bracelet around his wrist. Annabeth narrowed her eyes but turned around and left without another word. The two demigods that were still kneeled in front of the gods cast a side glance at each other. They couldn't believe it. A fellow demigod that they had spent most of their time with was actually the famous Annabeth Chase.

"Ya think you know a person." One of them muttered. His companion on his left gave a small grin.

"You two," Athena snapped grabbing their attention. "you are to tell no one of this. Understood?"

"Understood." They grumbled out reluctantly.

"Good. Now then, we need to prepare for the worst."

* * *

><p>Sea green eyes wondered across the grassy field. A gentle breeze ruffled black hair irritating the ageless teen. A sigh escaped the boy as he turned around and began searching again. Sure it was a good thing for so many people to be in Elysium but it just made looking for someone a pain.<p>

"I found you!" A high pitched voice rang out. Percy spun around to see a little boy running down a hill towards him. In his hand he held a twig that looked as if it had seen better days. As the boy aooroached him he realized he wasn't slowing down.

"W-wait!" Just then the air was knocked out of him as the little boy tackled him to the floor. Percy winced as he felt himself land on a rock but soon sucked in another breath as a weight was suddenly on top of him. opening his eyes, he squinted up at the boy who sat comfortably on his chest.

"Mr. Hades said you were here and looking for us!" 'So much for surprising them' Percy thought. The little red head suddenly rolled off of him and sprang to his feet.

"Mama! I found him!" Mama? Percy looked passed the boy and in top of the hill he saw a woman in a pure white, ankle length V-neck. In her arms she held a small bundle. It too had red hair as bright as the boy in front of him. Nervously he stood. As he watched her approach he began to fidget with his beaded necklace. a chime of laughter made him lift his eyes only to meet warm orbs that looked down on him in amusement. She nodded her head in respect and urged the little boy to do the same.

"They wanted to thank you personally, but they didn't think they would be able to since they knew how busy angles were." She gave him a small wink and Percy relaxed slightly.

"Yeah, busy..."

"Well now you're here so thank you!" Wide fetermained eyes gazed up at him with childish innocence.

"I wanna be able to help people when I grow up too!" The boy declared.

"Yeah, me too." Percy mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short but we have a welcoming party to attend Lord..." She trailled off, unsure of his name.

"Just Percy." she nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"It was lovely meeting you Lord Percy." Said teen grumbled under his breath as he watched her drag the excited boy away. His eyes lowered as he turned around to gaze at the lucious green grass.

"I really wish I could help people too."

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like the biggest dick in history. I'm so sorry for the long delay, school has me at my throat right now and boy, I'm drowning in hw.<br>**

**Sorry for the crappy grammar and LATE update.  
><strong>

**I have an epic writer's block on a story right now. Oh and speaking of which, I made my last PJO story. It will be a full story too. It's called  
><strong>

**'Better Then Misery**'

**Check it out sometime!**

**And please review!  
><strong>

**REVIEWWWWW!  
><strong>


	15. Warned

**Not His To Take**

**Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything.**

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>Inhuman screams tore through the vicinity around him. Fires blazed intensely all around; lava flowed freely from the fractured and wounded earth. The screams filled the air continuously; there was no tranquility here.<br>What sounded like that of a beast was in fact a human's voice, thousands of them ripping through the air as they went about their torment. Throats were coarse and yet they still screamed. Percy walked along the battered sidewalk and glanced around, a blank appearance forced on his face.

An ailing looking man made eye contact with him, his eyes beseeching as bits of lava were trying to be poured down his throat by a tall bulky shape. The figure had enough of the man's feeble struggling and  
>simply forced his jaw open until a sickening pop was heard. With a lax broken jaw, the figure poured the lava into his throat. The old man could still scream, his flesh ablaze and melting all the way down to his stomach. With vacant eyes, Percy watched as the man astonishingly healed, making sure the soul did not splinter through his everlasting chastisement.<p>

Percy was the one who sent him here; he was the first person he hadsent to the Underworld. He remembered him from the hospital. To think he had felt bad for him... Percy's gaze shifted and a smirk overlooked by him crept onto his face. He continued walking. How many more damned  
>souls did he slaughter for this punishment? His nerves were wavering. The earsplitting screams– an incessant aggravation– was getting to him. His irritation was slowly seeping out. The pale flesh on his hands was slowly falling off, his clothes flickering between a dark cloak and his customary style. He didn't know why he was pointlessly wandering the Fields of Punishment; his feet simply took him here... Today was diverse to<br>him, blank. He couldn't muster the energy to heed anymore. It's only been a couple hundred years, or thousands. Either way it didn't matter to him anymore. Did anything really matter after all? He was just  
>another person passing by. If only–<p>

"Perseus." His train of thought was shattered as he heard Hades call his name. Glancing over his shoulder, he met the eyes of the dark god. He nodded in salutation, his clothing finally settling on the cloak, it's  
>hood drawn up to cover half his face. Hades stared as the flesh on his skin rotted and fell off, decomposed before it smacked to the ground. Only his face retained the pale flesh, the flecks of dying skin along<br>his neck shifting in a grotesque way as Percy turned his head towards him. Hades took that as a sign to carry on.

"If I may ask, what brings you here?" Hades spoke in a severely professional tone of voice. This man still ruled over him, if his body language stated anything, it was to tread cautiously.

"Who knows," Percy's gaze fell on a woman to his side, her flesh ripped and burned. "My feet just wandered over here, drawn to this place I suppose." Ah, Hades knew what it was. Telling him why though, it wouldn't sit well with the young man before him.

"Tell me then." Hades froze as he swore he didn't say any of that out loud.

"No, I wouldn't read your mind, but I'm not completely thick you know..." Hades' tensed shoulders sagged a bit, as he comprehended his words. As suddenly as his relief came, it faded. How would he act in response if he knew? Hades steeled his nerves and tranquilly looked at where Percy's eyes would have been have they not been sheltered by the cloak.

"You are drawn to the locale where most of the souls you sent were placed." There was stillness; the tension was broad as he waited for the cloak-clad man to do something. The screams still echoing around them. It was evermore, it seemed, before Perseus even stirred. A chuckle escaped his lips as he looked around once more.

"Is that so?" It was more of an emblematic inquiry. "In that case," an iniquitous grin etched itself on his face. "I suppose I'd better go get some more." Hades blinked in surprise at the complete attitude change,  
>although it wasn't for the better. With furrowed eyebrows, Hades watched the incalculable emotions flicker across the man's features.<p>

"Are you sure," Hades paused, contemplating his words. "...That is wise?" Perseus turned back toward the Lord of the Dead, having previously shifted his body to begin walking away.

"And what makes you think," Perseus tilted his head back enough for Hades to see his eyes, some of the ill-fated souls and their hopes gone astray swirling through his eyes. "That it is in any way imprudent of me to  
>collect more of these aberrant souls?" Hades froze as he stared into the man's eyes, too fulsome or simply unable to look away. The emphasis he used to refer to himself as also didn't go unobserved by the God of<br>the Underworld.

"Nothing," Hades compulsorily lowered his eyes to the floor, unable to look any longer. "Merely a suggestion." A scoff escaped the former demigod's lips as he once again turned his back to the aged deity.

"Keep in mind, I am no fool. No longer am I the child I once was. Bare that in mind at our next encounter, for you can very well be my next sufferer." Hades' head snapped up, his eyes searching for the man that  
>had already departed. He clenched his fists in rage as he thought of the man, basically a child to him that dare make such a threat. The god briskly walked the path that led him out the Fields of Punishment, his<br>mind racing.

He was a god, one of the eldest three. Perpetual, everlasting. His soul cannot be taken, he was almost positive of this. For such a thing to occur than death must proceed, and he could not be killed. He was  
>almost sure of this. <em>Almost<em>. Gods did not give up the ghost. Hades paused as he stood at the entrance of the Fields. Indeed, they couldn't die... but to fade away from existence, such as Pan, but that was a different matter. A cold sweat trickled down the back of the god's neck and for the first time in a long time, he shivered in brought his tremulous hand to his chest and inhaled intensely, trying to tranquil his nerves. Surely he was over thinking things, Perseus wasn't that kind of man...

His mind wandered back to the demented grin that was etched on his face not too long ago. Then again, he never thought of him as a man to laugh at the agony of others, no matter how deserving. Hades gritted  
>his teeth in aggravation and cleared all the thoughts from his mind. He continued onward again, choosing to stroll through his lands back to his palace.<p>

Yes, he was fine, he was a god. Immortal. Nothing could slaughter him, including a boy that dared to call himself his superior. A perverse sneer formed on the god's face, his eyes brimming with conquest as he  
>deluded himself into thinking that he was without a doubt, truly eternal.<p>

From afar, narrowed eyes shifted away from the old god as a figure  
>slunk into the deepest shadows. He was warned.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And so, here is another chapter. With the help of my amazing (more like major grammar nazi) beta, Sadie Breezy-Frost. *hugs* Sorry for the long delay, but as I have said, I'm working on a schedule that will allow me more time to write. Also, I have a story request thingie up. It will be taken down in two days and placed on my profile later, but I just want you guys to know that it's there. I apologize for the long delay and hope you guys forgive me!<strong>

**Please review! I really would appreciate it!**


	16. Taking Action

**Not His To Take**

**Summary: ****His life was perfect, that was why it must be ruined. What he worked so hard for taken. He hated himself for what he was, the things he had done, and what he must do in order to keep balance in the world.**

**I don't own anything.**

**After TLO**

* * *

><p>Pale fingers ran through dry, dead grass in long strokes. Dull, green eyes were glazed over, an occasional chuckle leaving the figure's lips sending chills down the spine of anyone close enough to hear. He sat on a patch of dirt, surrounded on all sides by worn down brick walls. Shackles lined almost every inch of the cracked bricks that made up the structure. From each shackle hung a person, their wide, frightened eyes staring at the boy who seemed so at ease in the middle of the room. They had each been relieved of their daily torture for reasons unknown to them.<p>

All were escorted to the room and hung by their wrists. The dried blood that coated each and every one of them was proof of their horrendous lives. Or after life. The first thing each and every one of them had seen when they entered was that boy. His tattered jeans and partially ripped shirt. Mused, ink black hair and faraway eyes. Each and every one of them had wondered. Why didn't he run!? Didn't he know where he was? The braver one of them had voiced this question, making the others flinch as his quiet voice was somehow too loud for their liking. But the teen continued on, petting idly at the patch of dried grass next to him.

After several minutes passed the occupants of the room grew bolder and began to speak to each other in hushed whispers. Each questioning the other if they knew what was going on. Of course they were grateful for the break but it could also be something much worse than their usual routine. If only they knew. After all the questions were voiced each and every one of them was left dissatisfied, having gained no new knowledge.

"I was wondering when all of you were going to shut up..." All eyes in the room snapped over to the boy who was staring at the ceiling -or what was left of it- as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. A sneer was planted on a man's face as he glared at the boy, pulling at his shackles with enough force to knock a screw loose. Perseus glanced over to him and blinked. His eyes focusing as he took in the man's appearance. He was tall and large. Double the size of himself. His hair was short, hardly pinkie length.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Huh kid?!" The large man spat out, brown eyes swirling with hatred. His beefy arms rippled as the muscles were put to work once more. As the man continued pulling at the chains; numerous bolts came loose.

"I remember you..." Percy murmured. The man paused mid pull and focused his beady eyes on the boy. Remembered? He never saw the brat in his life. "Around 200 years ago..." Percy whispered as he turned his head back up to gaze at the ceiling.

"Yeah, you were the one standing over that body, the baby too..." All the other occupants in the room had their eyes locked on the man who had frozen completely. His slightly widened eyes narrowed once more as he sneered at the teen.

"How do you know about that? And so, what of it!?" There was a pause and then a chilling laughter left Perseus as he began to stand, his eyes glancing over at the man as he approached. The others had pushed themselves firmly against the wall. They had more common sense than the brute. This young man wasn't human. Their thoughts were confirmed when the green eyed man snapped his fingers, chains pulled by an invisible force forced the brute's arms to his side.

Almost tenderly, Perseus grabbed his face and held it in his hands, thumbs resting lightly on his cheeks. By then the man had stilled, his now completely wide eyes staring into darkened green orbs. The man blinked thinking his eyes were deceiving him, but it was anything but that. Before him the teen was changing. Changing into the very being that had sent him to this hell-hole.

"You..." A chilling laugh left the figure cloaked in black. His hands tightening slightly as he felt the man before him try to pull away.

"I killed each and every one of you..." A chuckle escaped his lips as he saw a few of them shrink in fear from the corner of his eye.

"I left your regrets with you. Such a human thing. It's sad that gods don't have them either, that way, they would be much easier to kill. Of course they have guilt... but it's not the same..." Percy trailed off.

"It doesn't matter now, I'm here to take them from you. If you recall, I let you keep them and enjoy eternity wallowing in them." The man was glaring at Percy now, his teeth bared and lips curled up.

"I suggest you remove that look from your face." Snorting, the man glared harder.

"So be it, I shall remove it for you." Without giving the man a chance to comprehend his words, Perseus swiftly placed the pads of his thumbs over the mans eyes and pushed. His eyes were forced back and caved under the pressure. Blood streamed down in a river of red. Scratchy screams followed and the others ripped their eyes away from the scene, shivering as they heard the teen laugh.

"You know, I never took anatomy class. I'm not really sure what I'm doing." The screaming stopped and they heard the grotesque sound of him removing his fingers.

"He's not so tough, unconscious already." No one dared to make a sound, all too worried about their own hinds.

"Why would you do that? Take away our regrets I mean." Percy turned around and placed a warm smile on his face. An old man sat chained to the wall, unflinching as he approached him.

"I need them to kill someone. With enough regrets, enough of something that is mortal, you could change the very essence of a being." The elderly man stayed quiet for a moment. "And what of us? What shall happen?" Percy's warm smile dropped.

"Your souls will wither away and die. Regrets and burdens can only be taken just prior to your mortal death, otherwise the soul cannot hold itself together. This time you will die a true death." Startled cries rang throughout the room. Some quickly closed their mouths while others continued to voice their protest.

"Why!" Percy frowned in irritation.

"Because I need to kill someone."

"You will truly destroy us! It isn't fair!"

"Fair..." Percy repeated. His mind briefly flashed to the event that started all this.

"You're right... it's not fair that you just so happened to be the ones in this predicament." A sigh of relief swept throughout the room.

"But...," Percy glanced at each and every one of them. "When you were alive you were the ones to make your decisions. No one else. It was by your own choices that led to you being in the Fields of Punishment. If you had made the appropriate choices in your life, then you would have never been in this area, in this room. You all decided your fate, knowingly, or unknowingly."

"NO! That's not fair! What if some of us were forced!?" Percy stared the women who had called out to him. She was in hysterics. Her ragged brown hair and boring brown eyes. She was just average.

"You were forced to murder three people. If not your own life would be taken. Correct, am I not?" She nodded, her eyes gleamed with hope.

"You should have let him take your life." Her eyes widened in horror.

"But-"

"What makes you think your own life is worth more than any other person?" Perseus cut her off, his glare boring down on her.

"Everyone is equal. And you took not one, but three lives. You showed your own selfishness by keeping your own." Percy paused. "Too bad he killed you anyways hmm?" The women was silent, tears streamed down her face as she was faced with the truth.

"Now then, I need to get going. I'll start with you." Percy did a 180 turn and looked down at the big brute of a man. His eyes were slowly growing back and he could tell he was once again conscious. Straight white bones gleaned in the little light available as Perseus reached forward. He placed his middle finger in the middle of the man's forhead and pulled. A scream of agony was ripped from the brute's throat as his burdens were pulled from him. A faint white light trailing up Perseus' arm until the man sagged. His breathing shallow.

One by one he repeated the process, paying no heed to their pleas and screams. It was amazing how fast things changed. How fast people could grow bitter. Perseus knew, but frankly, he didn't care. Not anymore. He would show the gods that he was not to be taken lightly. They had thought his kindness as nailvety. Oh how wrong they were. Once finished he glanced around the room. The bodies were slowly disintegrating, leaving the planes of any existence before his very eyes.

His face was blank as he left the room but he couldn't help the chuckle that forced it's way through his lips, turning into crackling laughter.

Soon Hades, soon

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh finally. I've been stuck on this tiny chapter, wondering how to play it out.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, sorry for the shit spelling/grammar.**

**Give me 10 or more reviews and I'll update with longer chapters and more often. **

**I have the time now. It's summer...**

**I'M FREEEEEE!**

***cough* ok then. I would really appreciate more reviews considering how many people read this. Also the same for 'The Legend of Perseus Jackson'. But I trully do thank everyone who takes the time to review. **

**Updates will become more frequent once more. This story will have mentions of a war but it's not the main plot so it won't pop up often. **

**This story and 'The Legend of Perseus Jackson' are almost complete. Finally.**

**Please review! And I missed you all! 3**


End file.
